


Pupilas de un fanboy apasionado

by Sadrigrl



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Hospitalization, Idol Lio Fotia, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadrigrl/pseuds/Sadrigrl
Summary: El grupo musical favorito de Galo y Aina, Mad Burnish, iba a estar en la cuidad y, por pura suerte, ellos habían conseguido entradas.Más que admiración era lo que sentía Galo por Lio Fotia, el vocalista del grupo. Se propuso asistir para verlo a él y solo a él, ¿sería mucho pedir querer que le regresara la mirada?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 16





	Pupilas de un fanboy apasionado

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito para el proyecto colaborativo "Stay with me" organizado por la página de Facebook "Promare Latinoamérica".

Mientras más cerca de su destino estaban, más se intensificaban las sensaciones raras ubicadas en sus estómagos, corazones y resto del cuerpo. Uno no va a ver a su ídolo en concierto todos los días, era una razón suficiente para ponerse nerviosos y eufóricos. 

Como Kray no había querido ofrecerse a llevarlos, a Galo y Aina no les quedó otra opción más que dirigirse al show en transporte público. No les gustaba, por supuesto, ya que estaba repleto de personas en la misma situación que ellos y algunos quizá peor. El ambiente sin duda se sentía incómodo, pero sabían que de igual manera no valía la pena preocuparse por eso. Cuando estuvieran allí dentro, admirando al grupo que tocaría y cantaría en el escenario, para toda esa gente, para ellos, era probable que se olvidasen por completo de esa parte del trayecto. 

Sí, hacía calor, iban apretujados, y al tratarse del metro, no tenían otro tipo de distracción más que mirarse los pies… O mirar los que las personas que les estuvieran pasando. Pero también había otras opciones, como… Ponerse a olfatear la variedad de aromas que había allí dentro y adivinar quién no se había bañado, o quizá tratar de sobrevivir a una posible gripe por quien les tosía o estornudaba en la cara… 

Seh, por mucho concierto bonito que llegara después, tenían razones para quejarse en ese mismo momento. Aunque, la verdad, Aina y Galo agradecían encontrarse de pie en lugar de viajar sentados, se habrían sentido acorralados entre el mundo de gente que se transportaba en el vehículo. 

Tres paradas. Solo tres paradas más y serían libres de ese infierno llamado transporte público en día de evento especial. Suerte tenían de que era en su misma ciudad, de no ser así hubieran tenido que viajar más lejos y, sin ayuda de alguien que los llevara, quizá abandonaban su sueño de escuchar al grupo en vivo. 

Cuando ambos jóvenes encontraban suficiente espacio para mirarse a los ojos, se comunicaban con la vista todas sus molestias, y pequeñas sonrisas reconfortantes. En una de esas, Galo le hizo señas a la chica para que le mostrase la hora, ya que en su posición le era imposible sacar su propio teléfono, y ella, luego de un minuto, comprendió lo que quería y, como pudo, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo. Se fijó ella primero y después lo extendió para que el chico lo viera. Asintió y Aina volvió a guardarlo de donde lo había sacado. Treinta minutos para el show, estaban bien. No tardarían en bajar del metro y debían caminar unas diez cuadras luego para llegar, y conociéndose, lo harían súper rápido porque el entusiasmo que sentían raramente cabía dentro de sus cuerpos. 

Unos cinco minutos pasaron hasta que el metro paró. Ahora solo les faltaban dos. Se compadecían de los pasajeros ajenos al concierto que debían aventurarse entre la multitud para cumplir la travesía de llegar a la puerta y bajar. Otros cinco minutos. Una. Cinco minutos más. Ya era tiempo. 

Una masa enorme de pasajeros tenía su mismo destino, por lo que el transporte de vació significativamente cuando todos ellos se vieron fuera. Los, a comparación, pocos que habían quedado suspiraron con alivio al poder respirar aire medianamente limpio y sentirse cómodos otra vez. Las puertas casi no daban abasto con la cantidad de personas que deseaban retirarse al mismo tiempo, querían llegar ya, por lo tanto, ser educados y esperar su turno no estaba dentro de las opciones de muchos. Galo golpeteaba el suelo con los pies debido a la impaciencia, ya que él y su amiga se quedaron bastante atrás entre la ola de sujetos queriendo bajar. Aina no estaba en una situación tan diferente, pero su paciencia podía aguantar un poco más. 

Cuando al fin tuvieron espacio para salir del metro, sintieron que volvían a la vida e inhalaron profundamente. Al fin libres. 

—Recuérdame no viajar en metro nunca más en la vida —le decía ella. Caminaban en dirección a los baños de la estación, no se irían sin evacuar primero.

—Y a mí recuérdame no seguir pidiéndole favores a Kray si ya sé que me dirá que no —Galo sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. 

—Tu padrastro te odia —Aina frunció las cejas y le señaló con el dedo índice. 

—Oye, no… —Detuvieron su caminata al llegar al pasillo entre ambos baños—. Solo… No soy su persona favorita. 

—Ajá —Hizo un gesto con la mano, fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo con él, antes de entrar al baño de mujeres. Luego de que Galo se quedase sin su presencia, procedió a entrar en el baño de hombres. Unos tres minutos después, Aina ya se vio fuera, y se quedó allí mismo esperando al chico, que no tardó mucho más en salir. 

Se dirigieron escaleras arriba para tener salida en la calle, y después de pisar el asfalto y mirar hacia el cielo, sintieron que esa cosa rara en sus estómagos comenzaba a intensificarse. Sin más, emprendieron camino hasta su locación final. 

—Sigo sin poder creer que veremos a Mad Burnish —Galo comentó, con la voz un poco temblorosa. 

—¡Lo sé! —No evitó chillar la chica, una sonrisa se posó en su cara, y era probable que no la abandonase en un buen rato—. Los seguimos como desde los… ¿Quince? Nunca esperé que realmente pudiéramos escucharlos en vivo. 

—Y además, ¡gratis! —exclamó Galo antes de soltar una risa. 

—Hm… El hecho de que Remi terminara con su novia y nos diera las entradas… No sé si es bueno o malo —Aina también rió, rascándose la nuca. 

—Malo para él, bueno para noso… ¡Auch! —Se vio interrumpido cuando su amiga le pegó un codazo. 

—No digas eso, que la debe estar pasando mal —Rió después de decirlo—. Pero igual —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Eso no nos concierne, evitemos pensarlo.

—Puede que tengas razón —Galo levantó una ceja—. Eh… ¿para dónde era? —Se detuvo en plena calle, y por consecuencia Aina también. 

—Una cuadra más derecho, doblamos hacia la izquierda, cuatro más derecho y ya estamos —Levantó el brazo para dar las indicaciones—. O así me dijo Remi… —Desvío la mirada hacia ningún lado en particular, intentando recordar con exactitud las palabras de su compañero—. Pero bueno, si nos equivocamos algo haremos, ¡andando! —Le tomó del brazo al chico y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándolo con ella. 

Tal y como había recordado, hicieron ese camino y, en efecto, las indicaciones de Remi fueron correctas. Llegaron a la entrada del teatro, estaba repleto de personas haciendo fila en la boletería, aunque solo en la ventanilla para los que ya tenían las entradas con anticipación, pues en la sección de venta se encontraba un cartel con la leyenda “agotadas”. Según había escuchado Galo, se agotaron a los dos días de ser lanzadas, y era lógico, Mad Burnish era un grupo con muchísimos fanáticos y todos querrían ir a verlos. 

Cuando por fin llegó su turno para que les marquen las entradas, Aina y Galo tenían en su cara unas sonrisas que parecían no agrandarse más solo por no tener más espacio. Y al parecer no eran los únicos, pues a toda la gente allí se le notaba la extrema felicidad que estaban sintiendo con tan solo verles el rostro. 

Mientras caminaban hasta sus lugares —en primera fila, por cierto— Galo se miraba las manos, temblorosas, sudorosas. Sintió que Aina lo estaba viendo, y le pareció también oírla riendo. No podía estar seguro, ya que el murmullo era abundante apenas podía escuchar sus propios suspiros de impaciencia. 

—Tú mantente alerta porque cuando vea a Meis me desmayo —Oyó el chico a una muchacha chillar detrás suyo.

—Lo mismo digo, ¡pero con Lio! —Su, al parecer, compañera, le respondió con ese otro chillido. Algo se sacudió dentro del pecho de Galo al escuchar el nombre de Lio. 

Tal vez le estaba echando la culpa a su algo exagerado fanatismo, pero ese batir en el corazón que le daba en cada ocasión que Lio Fotia, el vocalista de Mad Burnish, estaba involucrado, solo podía deberse a un inconfundible amor platónico. A veces quería negarlo porque creía que ese tipo de cosas eran estúpidas, ¿enamorarse de un cantante? Pff, ¿Para qué? Pérdida de tiempo, ridículo, era lo que Galo se repetía mentalmente siempre que un pensamiento sobre Lio le venía a la cabeza. 

Aún en ese momento, con la única meta de pasarla bien viendo a su ídolo, esa nota mental seguía constante, aunque, obviamente, de a ratos se le olvidaba, ¿era su imaginación o pensó en voz alta cuando antes de subir al metro dijo que le encantaría que Lio lo ahorcase con las piernas? Bueno, no importaba realmente. 

Parecía ensimismado hasta que sintió la mano de su amiga tocarle el hombro. No alcanzó a verle porque de inmediato su atención se dirigió a unas luces de colores que comenzaron a proyectarse en el escenario, ya sabía lo que significaba. Pareció haber olvidado cómo respirar por un momento, y sus manos, todavía temblorosas y transpiradas se aferraban a su propio pecho. 

Todo pasó muy rápido. Música, cuyo volumen aumentaba con el paso de los segundos, siluetas apareciendo frente al numeroso público, bañadas por las luces coloridas de tonos azules claros, rosas, verde neón. Todo el resto se encontraba a oscuras, pero luego de un momento, la música aumentó su intensidad de repente y los reflectores principales fueron encendidos. Ahora todo se veía con más claridad, los integrantes del grupo mostraron sus figuras ante todas las personas hambrientas de espectáculo, y el show no se dio a esperar. 

Lio Fotia, en el centro del escenario, con sus compañeros Gueira y Meis, los músicos principales, a cada uno de sus costados, un poco más atrás, y los demás músicos en el fondo, lanzó un alarido que todos ellos le siguieron, y los fans les devolvieron una sonora ovación como respuesta. 

Galo, probablemente al igual que el resto de las personas allí, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Su ídolo, Lio Fotia, aquel hermoso joven con una hermosa voz, un hermoso rostro y una hermosa esencia se encontraba ahí, a pocos metros de él, eufórico, etéreo, imponente. Tan ocupado estaba el chico de cabello azul que a duras penas podía comprender lo que el cantante estaba hablando, o si es que lo hacía, no sabía. Su total atención estaba fija en nada más y nada menos que la presencia de Lio, explotaba cada rincón de la grandeza que emanaba ese joven, sentía que podía mantenerse así por siempre. 

Lo que le sacó de su ensoñación (o tal vez ver lo introdujo aún más) fue el sonido de su voz cuando comenzó a cantar. Esa voz clara, poderosa y armoniosa que le llenaba el alma cada vez que la oía y por la cual Galo se enamoró perdidamente del trabajo de Mad Burnish, estaba soñando allí mismo, para sus fans, para él. 

A pesar de que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, Galo no podía oír ni sentir a nadie ni nada. Solo estaban Lio y él. Le dolían un poco los ojos, se le habían reseñado por la falta de parpadeo, sin embargo, no quería hacerlo, sentía que si parpadeaba se iba a perder algún movimiento o gesto, aunque fuera mínimo, de la hermosa presencia que se encontraba delante suyo, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Su respiración era agitada y soltaba algún jadeo o chillido debido a la emoción de vez en cuando, y obviamente sus ojos bien abiertos no dejaban de mirar al cantante. 

Con el paso de los minutos, a Lio se le notaba el sudor en la frente, mechones de cabello se pegaban a ella en consecuencia, su cuerpo se movía al son de la música y de su propia voz, y a pesar de de que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba viendo hacia el frente, sin distracción aparente, de a ratos se movía por el escenario, veía a sus compañeros, les sonreía, y también otorgaba pequeñas miraditas al público. Galo le seguía con su propia mirada, rogaba que, aunque fuera por mera casualidad, los ojos del cantante pudiesen encontrarse con los suyos. Le rogaba a Dios, a fuerzas desconocidas, a Remi quien prácticamente fue su ángel milagroso al regalarles las entradas, a quien sea. 

Mientras Lio se paseaba por el escenario, sonriendo, en un momento se acercó al borde, más cerca de donde estaban las primeras filas del público y mientras observaba el panorama, Galo sintió que por un micro segundo, los ojos de Lio fueron a parar en dirección a los suyos. La cosa fue tan rápida y dinámica que se preguntaba si realmente había sucedido o no. Quizá podría haber estado mirando a alguna persona detrás de él, o incluso a Aina, pero el hecho de de que probablemente lo estaba viendo a él era con lo que se quedaría. Aún así, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se dedicó a disfrutar admirando a Lio y el resto del grupo durante el tiempo que le quedaba. 

•••

—Galo, por Dios, deberías haberte visto, ¡estabas en trance! —Aina carcajeaba entre la frase y se sostenía el vientre mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por la risa—. Estaba yo ahí, a tu lado, y ni me notabas. 

—Oye, ¿tan así? —A diferencia de la chica, Galo se encontraba bastante tranquilo, contrastando con su personalidad habitual. Quizá ese estado de trance del que ella hablaba no se había ido por completo. 

Ambos caminaban hacia la casa de Galo luego del viaje de vuelta, en donde cenarían y Aina se quedaría a dormir. 

—Te lo juro. En serio, en un momento alguien estaba a punto de de robarte el celular pero no pudo hacerlo porque yo le estaba mirando. Menos mal que lo vi, eh —Se cruzó de brazos. 

—Oye, hablando de ver… —Galo cortó a media oración, escarbando en su mente por lo que había pasado un par de horas antes—. Creo que Lio Fotia me miró —Dicho eso, su sonrisa empezó a surgir. Se mordió el labio también. 

—¿Ah? —Aina, que miraba al frente, volteó hacia Galo. 

—Me vio, ¡con los ojos! —Hacía ademanes con los brazos intentando recrear la escena, su amiga rió. 

—¿Estás seguro? Ah, qué suerte… —El volumen de su voz disminuyó, e hizo un puchero. 

Después de eso siguieron charlando de cosas triviales mientras el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro sobre ellos. De a momentos seguían comentando sobre el concierto también, la verdad es que hubiesen deseado que aquel evento durase para siempre. Si bien ellos vivían en una ciudad bastante grande y concurrida, no era común ver a los grupos musicales presentarse por allí, fueran a saber en cuánto tiempo podrían tener acceso a eventos de tal categoría. 

Entre charla y charla, Galo aún intentaba recordar si lo que le contó a Aina verdaderamente había pasado. 

•••

Los ojos ya se le sentían pesados, Lio hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Su cuaderno tenía varias páginas repletas de rayones hasta que por fin consiguió dibujar lo que quería. No se le daba muy bien y tampoco se trataba de su pasatiempo favorito, pero cuando algo en específico llamaba su atención, no podía evitar sentir ganas de trazarlo en papel. Aún cansado y en medio de su gira por el país, ahí estaba, terminando el bosquejo de un ojo, pintando la pupila con el esmalte de uñas rosado que le tomó prestado a Meis. 

Solo fue un instante, tan pequeño y corto que parecía no haber sucedido de verdad, pero Lio tenía la certeza de que pasó. Unos ojos que se encontraban por las primeras filas, bastante cerca de él, más temprano en el concierto. Ojos que lo miraban con una intensidad increíble, y en los cuales pudo notar un peculiar color rosa de sus pupilas. Eso los hacía resaltar entre todo lo demás. 

Una pequeña sonrisa estaba depositada en su rostro mientras terminaba, como podía, el dibujo. Tomó la libreta y la dejó así como estaba, abierta, en la página de su creación, posada en la mesita de noche. La banda debía presentarse durante dos días más en la ciudad, así que debía dormir medianamente bien para dar lo mejor de sí en los shows. Se preparó y cambió de ropa para acostarse, aún con la leve sonrisa en la cara, tratando de retener en su memoria a esas pupilas rosas. 

•••

Era extraño. Parecía que el sueño se desvanecía y a la vez aumentaba, la falta de aire y algo que no podía identificar ingresando en sus pulmones no le dejaban introducirse en su ensoñación nuevamente, pero al mismo tiempo la profundizaban. Olía… ¿se puede oler, sentir aromas en un sueño? No debería importar, pero se sentía molesto. El olor era fuerte, no le gustaba, ¿por qué no le permitía dormir en paz? 

Oh, no, tos. Ese olor fuerte, denso y desagradable le había comenzado a causar tos. Allí fue cuando se empezó a remover en la cama, tosía cada vez más fuerte y su pecho se movía exageradamente buscando respirar aire limpio, y pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Humo. Humo negro por todas partes, entrando por debajo de la puerta, por los conductos de ventilación, apenas se podía distinguir algo por medio de la vista allí dentro. No podía dejar de toser, no era capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera eso, no se sentía con las fuerzas para moverse e intentar salir de ahí, él solo quería hacerse bolita en la cama y hacer todo lo posible para, en esa posición, respirar aire. Tosía más. Demonios, la garganta le dolía, de los ojos se le escapaban lágrimas, su pecho se sentía arder. Todo se empezaba a poner negro a la vista de Lio, y no se trataba esta vez del humo. 

•••

—¡No queda más gente en el hotel, los sacamos a todos! —Lio pudo escuchar a alguien gritando, muy cerca suyo. Sintió también que su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose un poco. Liberaba de sus pulmones una tos débil, pero podía respirar, eso era un gran alivio. 

Al estar un poco más lúcido, notó que alguien lo estaba cargando. Ah, a eso se debían las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Intentó abrir los ojos. Le costó un poco, dado su estado, pero lo consiguió, al menos por un segundo. Ese solo segundo le bastó para ver a la persona que lo estaba cargando en sus brazos y transportando. Esa persona le miró de vuelta, por un cortísimo instante, ¿era su imaginación o tenía unos ojos familiares? No pudo comprobarlo, ya que sus propios ojos se cerraron de nuevo. 

•••

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con los shows…? —El chico de cabello verde llevaba el entrecejo fruncido, su voz sonaba algo ronca. 

—Obviamente deben posponerse, tu salud es primero —El doctor le señaló con la mano, y Lio se tocó la garganta, frunciendo también los labios ahora. El médico tenía razón, pero al joven le era inevitable sentir que había decepcionado a sus fanáticos. Al menos, estaba tranquilo al saber que Gueis, Meira y los demás se encontraban bien, y en mejor estado que él aún. 

A su vez, tenía una sensación de nervios creciendo en su interior, ya que lo primero que hizo al despertar y recordar lo último que había visto antes de que lo llevaran a la clínica, fue pedir —si no es que exigir— el nombre de quien lo había salvado, quería verlo. Estaba la posibilidad de que simplemente lo hubiera imaginado, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que no, así que realmente no perdía nada con intentar verle otra vez. 

Lio se miraba las manos, no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer luego de que el doctor se retirara y quedase solo en la habitación, sentado en la camilla. En eso, oyó que tocaron la puerta. Lo hacían con un ritmo irregular y bastante suave, pero de igual forma pudo escucharlo. 

—Adelante —musitó, y de inmediato hizo un gesto con la cara, tanta tos le había afectado en la voz y sonaba muy extraña. Después de eso, la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, aunque la persona continuaba afuera. Alguien detrás le indicó que pasara, era la voz del médico de antes. Al hacerlo y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Lio levantó la vista y pudo ver a un joven ingresar al cuarto. Éste llevaba un uniforme de bombero, Lio le observó de arriba a abajo, hasta por fin llegar a donde quería desde un principio: sus ojos. En cuanto los suyos se encontraron con los del otro, definitivamente pudo corroborarlo. Eran esas pupilas rosas. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro enseguida—. Gracias —Fue lo primero que le dijo ni bien el contrario se paró frente a él—. Me salvaste. 

El otro hombre estaba en un intento de responder, abría y cerraba la boca repetidas veces pero ninguna palabra salía. Eso sumado al intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas y los movimientos erráticos que hacía con sus manos y brazos formaba el combo completo que gritaba “NERVIOSO COMO EL CARAJO” a cualquiera que lo viese. Dadas las circunstancias en las que Lio le encontró por primera vez, podía entenderlo. Básicamente estaba sufriendo un ataque de  _ fan panic.  _

—D-de nada… —Consiguió decir, la voz le temblaba muchísimo. Lio sonrió, y eso pareció haberle aumentando aún más el sonrojo al otro—. S-soy… 

—Galo Thymos, lo sé —Respondió, interrumpiéndole—. Me dijeron tu nombre —Luego de decir eso, miró hacia una silla que había junto a la camilla y la señaló con un dedo, para después dirigir la mirada a Galo nuevamente—. Puedes sentarte. 

—Sí… —Aceptó la sugerencia de inmediato y fue a sentarse. Hecho eso, se removió en el asiento, al darse cuenta cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. 

_ Galo, es tu puto ídolo, ¡di algo!,  _ pasaba por la mente del pobre muchacho. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. 

En consecuencia, silencio se estaba instalando en el ambiente. Lio, tratando de romperlo, procedió a hablar. 

—Tú fuiste… —Se vio interrumpido por una tos espontánea. Se cubrió la boca con el codo y volteó la cabeza. Galo rápidamente se levantó de la silla, pero el otro, con su mano desocupada, hizo un gesto indicando que estaba bien mientras se recuperaba. Largó un suspiro después de recomponerse—. Fuiste a mi concierto ayer, ¿verdad? 

Al escuchar eso, Galo se sobresaltó, y apareció en su cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

_ Oh por Dios, ¡entonces sí me vio! _

—¡Te amo! —exclamó sin pensar, sorprendiendo al otro chico. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras pensaba en qué podría agregar para intentar remediarlo. 

De repente, Lio se empezó a reír. Con la voz ronca y todo, a Galo le parecía demasiado adorable. Si su voz mientras camina se oía como la de un ángel, su risa se asemejaba al paraíso entero. Galo no se dio cuenta, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse también. 

—Me agradas —Logró comentar Lio entre su carcajada, en tanto que se limpiaba una lágrima con la mano. Y aunque Galo continuase con su carcajada, las palabras penetraron en su mente. 

_ Me agradas.  _

Cuando se lo contara a Aina, estaba seguro de que no le creería. Ahora, ¿luciría como un fanático obsesionado si intentaba pedirle su número de teléfono?


End file.
